


Big Brother

by Hogsnkisses



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Big brother Yakko, Fluff, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Silblings, no beta we die like men, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogsnkisses/pseuds/Hogsnkisses
Summary: Dot and Wakko get into a fight. Yakko is there is restore peace.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Second fic is up! Please enjoy :)
> 
> Prompt is: You said to be honest, stop hitting me!

“DOT! I’M SORRY” 

Yakko sighed, closing the book he was reading. He listened closely, trying to catch the rest of the conversation. 

It wasn’t hard, considering the fact that they were, well, screaming. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT, WAKKO!” he heard Dot scream, followed by a large crash. 

“AT LEAST I TOLD YOU! YOU SAID TO BE HONEST- OW! STOP HITTING ME!” Wakko protested loudly. His cries were met with even more crashes. 

Yakko laughed to himself. He could guess what was probably happening out there. After decades upon decades of being locked together in a tower… they had been in almost every type of fight that existed. Yakko knew it all. 

“WELL STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!” Dot responded, and Yakko once again heard the sound of something breaking. Yakko smiled. 

Yakko guessed they were in a full on war, by now. The crashes and bangs became more and more consistent. He figured he’d have to intervene soon…

“YAKKO!” He heard them both call out. Right on time. He chuckled to himself, before standing up and heading into the living room, which looked as though it had survived a tornado. 

The minute he stepped into the room, he felt someone race past him and grip onto his pants. He looked down to see Wakko, who was sporting an army helmet and hiding behind him. He looked incredibly tired. 

“Tell-” Pant. “Tell her-” More panting. “-to stop chasing me!” He whined, struggling to breathe. 

“Tell HIM to stop messing with my stuff!” He heard Dot call from somewhere else in the living room. They watched as she emerged, looking furious. She was clutching a broken mirror in her fist, and she stomped over to where Yakko was standing and Wakko was hiding. 

“Dot-” Yakko started, but she cut him off. 

“He broke my mirror!” she shouted. 

“I said I was sorry!” Wakko shot back

Dot stomped in frustration. “That’s not the point! You always touch my stuff when I tell you not to, and now look! It’s broken.” 

“I’ll get you another mirror!” Wakko said, exasperated. He clearly didn’t understand what the big deal was, and Yakko could tell he was becoming increasingly more agitated. 

Dot was about to retort, when Yakko finally decided to cut in. “Alright! Alright, that’s enough, don’t you think?” He turned to Wakko. “Wakko.” He said, patiently. “Uh… Let’s pretend for a moment you have your favorite sandwich in the fridge.”

“Huh?” Wakko says, confused. Yakko shushes him. 

“Just go with it.” Yakko responds. “It’s your favorite sandwich. And you tell Dot not to touch it at all! And…” He pauses, thinking for a second.” And Dot throws it away! What do you do?”

“Easy! I’d take it from the trash, and then-”

“Ok, ok, no. Let’s backtrack” Yakko says. Dot looks disgusted. “Dot ate your sandwich. It’s gone forever now. How do you feel?”

“Well, I’d be really mad.” Wakko says, and Dot looks triumphant. 

“What if Dot makes you another one?” Yakko prods, and Wakko shakes his head. 

“But I told her not to touch the first one-- oh.” He finally gets it. He turns to Dot, and looks at her apologetically. “I’m sorry Dot, really. I won’t touch your stuff anymore” He says remorsefully. She nods at him, satisfied now. 

“Alright Dot, you apologize now.” Yakko says. 

Dot’s smile slides off her face. “What? Why?” she whines. 

“It’s not very sisterly to terrorize your brother.” Yakko says matter-of-factly. Wakko nods. “Or our living room.” Dot looks around sheepishly, as if she’s just now noticing the carnage that used to be their living space. 

“Sorry for chasing you, Wak.” She says after a second of silence. “And sorry for destroying you, living room.” 

“It’s okay!” Wakko says easily, having already put the entire situation out of his mind. The living room does not respond. 

Yakko sighs as they run off, best friends again. He starts picking the house up a bit, and muses. Knowing Wakko, this won’t be the last time he upsets Dot somehow. And knowing Dot, this won’t be the last time she starts a huge fight with him about it.

He knows they’ll need him to intervene, but Yakko finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much. 

It’s what big brothers are for, after all.


End file.
